


Dare To Dream

by Minuete



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Advent calendar prompt, Angst, Author Attempts Reconciliation, Day 3, Episode: s05e07 Emily, Other, Snowman, Tumblr Prompt, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Scully dares to dream.





	Dare To Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is fulfilling Tumblr's only-txf-fanart Philes Xmas Advent Calendar Prompt Day 3: Snowman. It is also my piss poor attempt at reconciling my hatred towards the Emily Arc. I still haven't resolved my hatred.

Though Scully was born in the winter, she’d always considered herself a summer child. She was too young to have remembered the snow when the Scully clan journeyed from Annapolis, Maryland to Alameda, CA, forever staying on the west coast while her father was briefly stationed in Nagoya, Japan via geo-baching before stationing themselves in San Diego, CA. Her childhood winter memories consist of mild and wet weather.

So when Scully meets a little girl that is inherently a part of her, she dares to dream of the possibilities of raising a young child on the east coast, in her Georgetown apartment. She dares to imagine experiencing all four seasons through her child’s eyes. Imagines her child hopping into rain puddles in the spring, building sand castles in the summer, jumping into a pile of leaves in the fall, and building snowmen in the winter. She dares to dream as she makes her case to the social worker under Bill’s roof, as she tearfully admits and explains her clinical detachment of relationships. As she requests an onslaught of tests to be performed, orders prescription and treatments for her daughter, she dares to hope that Emily will leave the hospital unscathed.

It isn’t until Scully is left standing alone above a coffin full of sand, reaching down to retrieve her cross, that the dreams she held were merely that. Ashes to ashes and dust to dust, her dreams for her daughter laid in the wasteland.


End file.
